1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display panel and a display apparatus including the flexible display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Display apparatuses refer to apparatuses that display an image signal. Such display apparatuses include televisions (TVs), computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart devices that are increasingly in demand, which display an image signal input by an external device.
A flat panel display module with high image quality, such as an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, is used in display apparatuses.
The flat panel display module includes a display region in which an image is displayed, and a non-display region in which various circuits and wirings for supplying an image signal to the display region are located. In this regard, the non-display region is outside the display region on the same plane as that of the display region.
As demand for high image quality and various applications of display apparatuses is recently increasing, the number of circuits and wirings located in the non-display region of the flat panel display module is also increasing. Thus, the area of the non-display region has increased, which causes a reduction in the percentage of the display region that is seen by a user.
In the case of a smart phone that has a much smaller display screen than a computer monitor, various methods of enlarging the display screen have been researched.